Our Prelude
by Lolexis.Claudius
Summary: Hei kamu yang ku cintai, ku doa'kan kebahagiaanmu.


**Lolexis kembali membawakan ff one-shot lagi nih berhubunga mandek sama ff yang belum kelar itu.**

**Lucu sekali memang ketika saya mencoba fokus ngerjain chap 8 untuk Arrogant Master and Lunatic Servant eh malah punya inspirasi lain. Udah ada 2 judul yang mau di buat Chapter lagi. Huuu….**

**Yaudahlah jadinya kerjain ini dulu. XD**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**~Our Prelude~**

**Warning: OOC, OC, gaje, et cetera**

**Typo maybe happens.**

**Please enjoy the story…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lama sekali ketika aku masih muda, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih sangat mengingat hari-hari bahagia bersama seseorang yang selalu aku cintai sampai sekarang. Senyumannya, perlakuannya, dan cara bicaranya sungguh membuatku merasa nyaman sekali. Andai saja aku tidak terlambat saat itu…mungkin aku tidak menyesalinya seperti sekarang.

Ah…_I wonder, why?_ Kenapa aku malah mengingat kamu sebelum kematianku di hari tuaku?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sebastian Michaelis, kau adalah teman kecilku. Kita di pertemukan oleh takdir ketika sekolah SDku mengikuti lomba musik klasik antar sekolah. Saat itu kau adalah perwakilan dari sekolah yang menjadi saingan sekolahku, aku hanya seorang penonton disana. Kau memainkan lagu Canon karya Pachelbel dengan biolamu. _'Sungguh permainan yang sangat indah,'_ pikirku.

Setelah lagu yang kau mainkan berhenti, matamu bertemu dengan mataku. Entah itu ilusi atau bukan, ku yakin kau tengah tersenyum kearahku. Disaat itu pulalah…aku bertekat untuk memperdalam permainan pianoku agar suatu saat aku bisa menunjukan permainanku padamu. Aku selalu meminta pada Tuhan agar aku di pertemukan kembali denganmu.

Dua tahun telah berlalu, aku sudah menjadi siswa SMP dan kita di pertemukan kembali oleh takdir. Kau memasuki sekolah yang sama denganku. Aku tak pernah lupa dirimu meski dua tahun telah berlalu, tapi ketika kita bertemu kembali…aku tidak menemukan sosok anak yang berdiri di atas panggung dengan senyum menawan itu.

Kau benar-benar berbeda. Kau menjadi sosok yang di takuti oleh siapa pun di sekolah karena sifat burukmu. Tak ada yang berani melawanmu karena kau adalah anak donatur terbesar di sekolah ini. Awal pertama melihat sifatmu yang berbeda aku benar-benar kaget karena itu aku diam dan melihat-lihat saja sejauh mana sifat jelekmu. Ternyata memang aku sudah tak tahan lagi berdiam diri.

"Minggir dari jalanku. Kalian mengganggu jalan. Bodoh." Ujarmu ketika kedua temanku tengah berbincang di depan pintu. Aku tahu mereka salah, tapi tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu kan?

"Hei, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Dimana rasa sopanmu, heh?" Kataku kesal ketika kau sudah duduk di bangkumu. Kebetulan kau duduk di sebelahku.

"Apa urusanmu, wajah perempuan? Menjijikan."

Mendengar itu, alisku berkedut kesal. Jangan kira karena aku lebih kecil dari anak-anak lain dan lebih terlihat seperti perempuan di banding yang lain, aku akan takut denganmu. Kau sama seperti ku, anak kecil dan juga kita sama-sama memakan makanan manusia. Kenapa harus takut?

"Dari pada orang sok sepertimu yang mengontrol orang dengan uang, kamu lebih menjijikan. Tanpa uang orang tuamu, kamu itu hanya sampah!"

"Beraninya kau!" Pekikmu sambil menarik kerah bajuku.

"Marah berarti benar. Anak kecil aja sok." Kau semakin menarik kerahku dan menatapku kesal. Dengan seenaknya kemudian kau menghempaskanku dengan kasar. "Tch…aku benar-benar tak menyangka nada indah yang keluar dari biola itu dimainkan oleh orang kurang ajar sepertimu. Benar-benar deh…aku menyesal telah terpesona."

Matamu membulat. Melihat itu, alisku mengangkat sebelah karena bingung oleh responmu. Tapi aku mencoba tidak peduli.

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua murid-murid bersiap pulang. Tapi tidak bagi ku. Sudah sebuah keharusan bagiku untuk belajar piano setiap waktu luang. Mengingat ayah dan ibu masih belum pulang, aku memutuskan bermain piano di ruang musik sekolah.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah ruang musik di lantai dua. Dan tentu saja aku sudah mendapat izin dari guru untuk latihan, jadi pasti tidak ada yang menganggu latihanku. Lagi pula, aku mau terus mengasah kemampuanku di piano karena bulan depan akan diadakan kompetisi musik klasik sebagai perwakilan sekolah untuk tingkat nasional.

Di umurku yang masih bisa dibilang anak-anak ini, aku sudah terbiasa dengan musik klasik karena nenekku selalu mengajariku bermain piano dan mengenalkanku dengan musik klasik. Sejak itu, aku jatuh cinta oleh jenis musik seperti ini.

Sesampainya diruang musik, aku segera membuka piano klasik berwarna hitam itu dan mulai memainkan jariku diatas tuts hitam putih. Meskipun aku tidak menyukai Sebastian Michaelis, tapi aku menyukai musikmu. Karena itu…aku mencoba memainkan lagu yang kau mainkan saat itu…Canon.

Aku mencoba menikmati alunan musik yang mengalir lembut dari jemariku ketika menyentuh tuts itu hingga aku memejamkan mata. Sungguh indah…hanya saja entah kenapa aku belum bisa mencapai level dimana kau bisa memainkannya. Seperti ada yang kurang…

"Permainanmu bagus." Ujar seseorang. Aku mencari kearah sumber suara yang ternyata kau sedang bersender di pintu. "Aku ingat kau. Kau adalah anak yang melihatku dengan wajah yang sangat mempesona waktu itu, kan? Ku pikir kau adalah anak perempuan."

Aku memalingkan wajah darimu karena wajahku memerah. Aku kesal! Kenapa wajahku selalu dibilang seperti perempuan?

"Tapi permainanmu ada yang kurang. Kau kurang memainkannya dari hati."

"Hati? Bukankah teknik itu lebih penting?" Tanyaku polos.

"Teknik memang salah satunya. Tapi…bermain dengan hati membuat musik yang kau hasilkan akan lebih indah." Ujar dirimu sambil tersenyum.

Ah…aku melihat senyum itu lagi…

"Mau bermain piano bersamaku? Kita duet. Hehe…"

Melihat senyummu waktu itu, membuatku langsung menganggukan kepala. Dengan cepat kau duduk di sampingku dan menatapku untuk memberikanku aba-aba. Aku sudah biasa berduet dengan nenek, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa gugup saat berduet denganmu. Mungkin karena kau adalah orang yang sangat ku hormati sekaligus seseorang yang harus ku lampaui? Entahlah…

Kita memainkan Canon. Aku baru tahu jika kau juga bisa memainkan piano. Kau sangat…hebat.

Selama kita memainkannya, ada separuh hatiku merasa iri. Semenjak aku bisa memainkan piano, aku terus berlatih dan berlatih. Bertemu denganmu pun membuatku terus ingin berlatih. Tapi…ku sadari aku belum bisa melampauimu. Sekarang saja kau sudah bisa memainkan dua alat musik dengan lancar.

"Kau bisa bermain piano?" Ujarku ketika kami selesai berduet.

Kau mengangguk, "Ibuku seorang _pianist_. Aku berlatih piano sesering aku bermain biola meskipun piano adalah alat musik pertama yang ku bisa."

"Kenapa ibumu _pianist_ tapi kamu _violinist_?"

"Ahahaha…dulu aku menonton TV dan aku terpesona dengan permainan biola. Dan aku berbakat."

Ahh…ada lagi ekspresimu yang baru pertama kali aku lihat selain senyuman, sifat kasar dan dingin yang kau tunjukan. Kau tertawa…seperti permainan biolamu, kau juga menawan.

"Entah mengapa musikmu itu lebih kurang oke ketika bermain denganku."

"Tch..iya deh yang hebat." Ujarku kesal.

"Bukan. Bukan itu. Aku sudah bilang kan…memainkan musik dengan hati. Tapi tadi kau memainkannya dengan emosi. Ada apa?"

Apa aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu?

"Apa terasa?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu, perasaanmu tersampaikan lewat musik. Jangan bilang kamu membenciku makanya begitu?"

"Tidak. Aku iri padamu. Kau hebat." Kataku jujur.

Kau tersenyum lembut, "kukatakan sekali lagi. Jika kau memainkannya dengan hati, musikmu lebih indah."

Saat itu aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Tapi karena peristiwa itu, kita menjadi teman dekat. Kita selalu bersama-sama dan tak terpisahkan. Kita juga selalu memainkan lagu dengan alat musik kebanggaan kita. Entah itu berduet atau solo. Kau mengajariku banyak hal tentang music sampai aku bisa. Bersama denganmu begitu menyenangkan. Sungguh….

Tidak hanya berbagi musik, kita juga sering menginap bersama. Kemana pun dan dimana pun kau dan aku selalu terlihat bersama. Semakin hari aku semakin menghormatimu dan kagum denganmu. Banyak ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan padaku sebanyak kebersamaan kita. Semua yang ku lakukan bersamamu selalu menyenangkan dan sangat membekas di hatiku.

Tak terasa pertemanan kita berjalan sangat lama dan kita tumbuh bersama. Entah kenapa setiap di dekatmu aku merasa sakit. Jantungku juga berdebar sangat keras ketika kita berdekatan. Aku tak mengerti apa aku punya penyakit atau tidak. Tapi, jantungku hanya bereaksi padamu. Itu aneh bukan?

Perlakuanmu yang semakin perhatian dan lembut membuatku selalu salah tingkah dan gugup. Senyuman dan tawamu membuat hatiku hangat. Sentuhanmu membuatku merona. Semua itu terjadi pada hal-hal yang sepele. Kadang itu semua membuatku gila tapi juga membuatku senang. Apa kau tahu perasaan ini?

Musim panas di tahun terakhir SMA benar-benar membuatku kaget. Tiba-tiba saja kau menyatakan perasaan padaku. Aku sungguh bingung saat itu. Hatiku bergejolak dan merasakan senang maupun sedih.

"Aku juga menyukaimu sebagai teman, kok." Ujarku.

"Bukan, maksudku, aku ini menyukaimu dalam artian romantis. Emmm…kau tahu seperti perasaan yang timbul ketika laki-laki dan perempuan berpacaran.." Katamu sambil menggaruk pelipismu.

"Tapi aku bukan perempuan."'

"Aku tahu, tapi suka ya tetap suka. Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Setiap di dekatmu jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. Aku menginginkanmu, aku mencintaimu. Jadi…bagaimana?"

Aku mengerti. Perasaan yang aku rasakan itu adalah perasaan cinta karena aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasa. Aku begitu senang, tapi ketika aku ingin menjawab pernyataan cintamu, aku memikirkan banyak hal. Kau tahu, kita sama-sama laki-laki. Keluargamu pasti sangat kecewa padamu ketika kau mencintai seorang laki-laki. Kau menjadi aib keluarga. Kau di kucilkan. Dan masih banyak lain hal yang menimpamu jika kau mencintai aku.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Dan…kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibirku. Kulihat wajahmu yang kecewa dan terluka itu. Kau tahu? Aku lebih terluka melihat wajah itu. Andai saja aku seorang perempuan…mungkin kita bisa memiliki kisah cinta yang indah seperti orang kebanyakan. Kita bisa bersama selamanya. Menghabiskan waktu hingga maut memisahkan seperti janji yang di ucapkan di gereja. Tapi menyesali semua itu percuma karena kenyataannya aku adalah laki-laki, tidak ada yang bisa merubah itu semua.

Tak pernah ku bayangkan jika itu adalah awal dari hal yang harus aku sesali seumur hidup….

**.**

**.**

Kejadian itu berlalu. Hubungan kita menjadi renggang. Aku takut mendekatimu dan kau pun masih dalam tahap mengobati rasa sakit hatimu karena ku tolak. Kau menjadi lebih pendiam dan dingin terhadap orang lain. Apa itu karena aku kau berubah?

Semua berlanjut sampai kita kuliah di universitas yang sama. Kita saling terdiam dan tak bertegur sapa. Ku pikir aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan cinta ini padamu. Ternyata aku salah. Setiap hari aku menangis dan menyesali keputusan yang telah ku buat. Aku benar-benar depresi. Bahkan…kita tak pernah berbicara lagi sampai semester akhir kita di universitas.

"Kau terlihat kurus, Ciel."

Aku terhenyak karena suara yang sangat ku kenal tiba-tiba menyapaku lagi. Ya…itu kau. Aku merasa canggung setelah agak lama tak berbincang denganmu. Tapi, mendengar kau menyapaku sungguh membuatku bahagia. Ingin rasanya aku melompat untuk memelukmu. Namun aku mengurungkan niatku.

"Ah…mungkin karena agak sibuk belakangan ini." Ucapku salah tingkah.

Kau mengangguk mengerti. "Kau masih memainkan pianomu?" Kali ini aku yang mengangguk. "Mau bermain piano bersamaku? Kita duet."

Kata-kata itu benar-benar membuatku nostalgia. Dengan cepat kuanggukan kepalaku dan tersenyum. Lalu kita pun bermain bersama seperti hal yang kita lakukan dulu. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir sedikit. Aku merindukan masa-masa ini. Kau pun menghentikan permainanmu dan mengusap air mataku dengan wajah dinginmu. Itu sangat menyakitkan….

Perlahan tapi pasti…aku menyadari wajahmu yang tiba-tiba semakin mendekat padaku. Kau tahu? Aku seperti membeku. Aku tak dapat bergerak kemana pun sampai bibir dinginmu menyentuh bibirku. Tubuhku terasa begitu panas tapi aku tak ingin melepaskan momen seperti ini. Andai waktu bisa berhenti dimana aku bisa terus bersama denganmu seperti ini.

Namun angan-anganku menghilang seiring dengan terlepasnya bibirmu dariku. Aku merasa kau akan pergi jauh ketika kau lepaskan bibirmu. Aku takut, tapi aku mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

"K-kau…masih mencintaiku, Sebastian?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Ya. aku selalu mencintaimu."

Entah mengapa aku merasa senang saat itu. aku hanya membalas perasaanmu dengan senyuman.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Ajakku. Dan kau menyetujuinya. Tentu saja dengan wajah dinginmu.

Hei…apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kemana senyuman menawanmu itu? Kenapa tidak kau tunjukan itu padaku lagi?

Kita berjalan beriringan sepanjang jalan. Kita juga sama-sama tidak mengambil inisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana seperti hal biasa yang kita lakukan dulu. Kau bahkan tidak memberikan lelucon-lelucon seperti yang kau lakukan untuk mengisi perjalanan pulang.

"Sebastian, kau ada waktu? Mau kerumahku? Aku sendirian seperti biasa. Ayah dan ibu pergi ke luar kota." Ajakku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tak benar-benar sendirian, kan? Ada pelayanmu." Aku tersenyum canggung kali ini, aku kecewa. "Tapi baiklah."

Aku heran…setiap kata yang terucap dari mu mampu membuatku kesal, senang, sedih, bahagia dan banyak lagi. Kata-katamu seperti sihir…

Kita pun sampai di rumahku. Seperti biasa kita bermain di kamarku. Entah itu hanya berbincang-bincang, belajar ataupun bermain. Asal itu semua ku lakukan bersamamu…itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan meskipun itu hanya hal kecil. Aku bisa kembali tertawa bersamamu.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu. Kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu." Katamu tiba-tiba. Wajahku memerah saat itu. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Sebastian…" Panggilku lirih.

"Hn?"

"Aku…aku…aku men…aku mencintaimu…"

Kulihat wajahmu yang memerah dan kaget. Apa aku meruntuhkan wajah datar dan dinginmu? Ku pikir kau akan senang dengan pernyataanku, namun…kau justru menangis.

Dengan cepat kau memelukku hingga kita terjatuh. Aku kini berada di bawahmu, kau menangis dengan deras. Apa kau senang, Sebastian? Lihat…kau menjauhkan air matamu di pipiku.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ciel. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Tapi…" Kata-katamu berhenti. Kau kembali menangis sambil memelukku erat. Tak berapa lama, kau mengangkat wajahmu lagi untuk melihatku. "Tapi maaf…aku di jodohkan. Aku akan menikah setelah kelulusan bulan depan."

Aku tak bergeming. Aku mencoba mencerna apa yang kau katakan barusan, apa aku benar-benar tak salah dengar? Tapi melihat ekspresimu yang tak berubah…aku tahu ini semua nyata.

"Sejak kapan…" Tanyaku lirih.

"Sejak kau menolakku hari itu…"

Kau menceritakan padaku hari dimana kau ku tolak. Kau pulang ke rumah dan saat itu adalah perkenalanmu dengan gadis bernama Beast. Karena perjodohan dan penolakkan ku, kau menjadi menderita dan kehilangan senyummu. Aku mengerti itu salahku…andai saja aku seorang gadis…pastinya aku bisa merasakan kisah cinta bersamamu.

Entah sejak kapan mataku terus mengalir air. Kau tahu, Sebastian? Ini menyakitkan. Aku sudah sangat terlambat untuk menggapaimu. Kau…orang yang ku hormati, ku kagumi dan bahkan ku cintai…aku tak bisa menggapaimu lagi kali ini.

Kau bagaikan sebuah bintang, memancar indah menerangi hari-hariku yang gelap. Tapi seberapa indah dirimu…aku tak pernah mencapainya. Kau hanya seperti angan-angan yang hilang bersama dengan angin.

"Aku sangat ingin bersamamu. Bahkan…aku akan kabur bersamamu ketempat yang jauh dimana kita bisa bersama selamanya jika kau meminta, Ciel. Memilikimu sudah cukup bagiku menikmati hidup. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi." Ujarmu sambil menyeka air mataku.

Aku terhenyak mendengar pernyataannya. Aku senang kau memikirkanku meskipun kau sendiri sangat menderita, tapi…

"Jangan…orangtuamu pasti sangat kecewa padamu jika kau melakukannya." Kau pun menatapku tak percaya dan kecewa. "Dari dulu ketika ku menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku terus berandai jika saja aku perempuan…pasti yang ada dalam posisi itu bukan gadis itu…tapi aku. Karena pemikiran itu pula aku menolakmu waktu itu. Tapi setelah aku berusaha menerimanya, aku justru terlambat."

Kau pun kembali memelukku.

"Ciel…aku memberikan diriku padamu selama sebulan ini. Ku mohon biarkan aku menjadi milikmu sampai kelulusan tiba. Agar aku terus mengingatmu."

Setelah kau mengatakan itu, kita mengisi waktu yang singkat ini untuk memadu kasih, berbagi cinta dan kehangatan untuk persiapan di hari yang telah di tentukan itu. Hari dimana aku akan kehilangan dirimu untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

Dengtangan loncong gereja berbunyi. Entah apa yang membawa ku kemari untuk menghadiri pernikahanmu. Kulihat wajah datarmu menghiasi jalannya pernikahan yang seharusnya dirasakan oleh sebuah pasangan yang saling mencintai dan bahagia.

Kuiringi pernikahanmu dengan sebuah lagu dari Betthoven dengan judul Für Elise untukmu lewat piano yang ku sentuh dengan sepenuh hati. Agar kau tahu betapa sedihnya aku tak bisa menggapaimu yang kini telah menikah. Agar kau tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku karena keterlambatanku.

Hei kamu yang kucintai, ku doa'kan kebahagiaanmu. Sepanjang hidupku, aku pasti akan menyimpan cintaku padamu di hati bersama kenangan kita selama ini.

Hei kamu yang kucintai, selamat tinggal….

Hari itu juga…aku pergi meninggalkan Inggris berniat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit ku. Menuju sebuah negara tenang dimana aku bisa berpikir jernih.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Di sebuah pemakaman, seorang pria tua beriris merah tengah menatap nisan bertuliskan nama Ciel Phantomhive sambil mengusapnya. Matanya terlihat sayu meskipun ekspresi datar menghiasi wajah tampannya yang menua.

"Hai Ciel, kau benar-benar jahat." Ucapnya. "Setelah pernikahanku, kau pergi begitu saja tanpa salam. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kau tahu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ketika aku menemukanmu, kau juga sudah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku." Pria berambut hitam tersenyum miris. "Kau menjaga cinta kita dengan baik. Kau bahkan tak memiliki istri, anak dan juga cucu. Aku jadi merasa sangat buruk. Sebagai ganti kelakuan burukku, boleh 'kan aku tidur disini menemanimu?"

Hening…

"Kali ini aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu ataupun menyakiti hatimu lagi. Aku berjanji."

Dan pria hitam itu pun tertidur di samping makam seseorang bernama Ciel Phantomhive sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Gimana? Kerasa gak nih? Review ya. :')


End file.
